1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyor apparatus, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to modular conveyor apparatus designed for use in horticulture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyor systems for use in horticulture such as in a large green-house, often include a long length of main conveyor with laterally extending lateral conveyor segments connected perpendicularly to the main conveyor.
There is a need for improvements in such systems which allow such systems to be manufactured and constructed in an economical manner.